


Freezing

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [25]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 28





	Freezing

A soft laugh had him rolling semi-asleep onto his side and immediately reaching for the body across from him.

“Is there a reason why you’re awake?”

She nestled into him, her face pressed into his neck. “No. You’re cute when you sleep. No more grumpiness.”

He pinched her side, his eyes still closed and his voice rough and rumbling. “Excuse you, I’m never grumpy. I’m known for my dazzling happiness at all times.”

She snorted and slipped her hands between them, resting them on his chest.

Lorcan gasped slightly, “Fucking hell, E. Your hands are freezing.”

He unwrapped his arms from her frame and took her hands in his, his heat seeping into her frozen digits. She sighed at the warmth and kissed the hollow of his neck. Elide tangled her legs in his and her breaths started to even out.

He chuckled and she woke up again, “What?” She asked in a dazed voice.

“Did you just wake me up so I could warm your hands?”

He pulled his head back, looking down at her face and smirking cockily at the way her cheeks reddened. “El?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Are you sure bout that?”

She grinned and pressed her face back into his neck, pulling his hands to her chest. “No.”

“Hellas and Anneith help me, I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Lor.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
